Naruto Puppyeye1 style
by iMizu-chan
Summary: This the story of Naruto but in my style this is better than my other stories, there will be some new people in my story, plots, and ENEMIES UH OH!


**Naruto (Puppyeye1 style)**

Puppyeye1: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Sakura: So now your making a new story what is it about

Puppyeye1: Why would i tell you your going to be in it

Sasuke try's to run away

Puppyeye1: OOH NO YOU DON'T YOU GOING TO BE IN IT!!!!

Sasuke: sigh

Puppyeye: Just so I give ya a warning this is not the same Naruto where Sakura is totally in love in Sasuke like a love sick puppy. She will still like him and all AND will be nice to Naruto, this is my style with more clans more emeny and crap enjoy!!

Kakashi: You talk to much

Puppy: That hurted Kakashi that hurted...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninja Academy

" I hear there is going to be 2 new students today !" said Ino " How troublesome " said Shikamaru " I wonder what their name's is?" said Sakura " Hn" said Sasuke.

" SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAA-CHHHHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN " yelled Naruto

"Uh-oh " said Sakura while she was trapped in a bear hug. (in my story Sakura is going to be nice to Naruto) " Naruto.Can't.Breathe.!!! "said a suffercating Sakura. " Oh sorry HEHE "said Naruto shyly.

" At that time Iruka-sensei came in and said " Ok class as you all know we have two new students."said Iruka-sensei " Yeah yeah we know, what we want to know is what are their names?" said Naruto.

" Ai, yes their names " said Iruka while looking at the papers in his hand. " Their names is...mmm Saiya Saime and Jade Igaiton " said Iruka.

" What kind of names is those ?" said Naruto

" What kind of names is Naruto " said a girl's voice. Naruto turned around fast to see who it was almost breaking his neck, and there stood Saiya with her arm's crossed. " Whoah when did you get behind me " said Naruto

" Long enough " snarled Saiya, " Calm down Saiya, he was just asking a question " said another girl's voice. " Your to calm Jade " said Saiya " Hn" said Jade. " Would you girls like to take a sit ?" said Iruka, Jade and saiya looked around the room. " Keh I rather stand " said Saiya " Same here. you may continue " said Jade after she said that Jade closed her eyes.

" OOOOOOOK, anyway as you know we are picking our 3 man squads " Iruka said ad looked at the second paper in his hand.

- 10 minutes later- (I do not feel like naming the teams if you already know for the people who watch Naruto.

" Squad 7 Naruot Uzumaku, Sakura Haruno " after Iruka said that Naruto started cheering and saying yes. But after Iruka-sensei said " and Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto felled into depression " Hn " was all Sasuke said ( Another Auther's not: In my story Sakura won't be Sasuke crazy but will still like him ) Iruka-sensei cleared his throat to get everyone's attension, which he did, and continue the list.

" Man that Uzumaki kid is getting on my last nerve's " said Saiya " Calmed down atleast he is not on your team right ?." " Yeah I just wish he hurry up " said Saiya " For once i agree with you " said Jade " I know- HEY!!!! what is that suppose to mean " said Saiya.

" Hee-hee nothing just be quiet I think he is about to name our names " said Jade, which she was right. " Squad 10 Saiya Saime, Jade Igaiton, and Haru Igaiton " ( I always use that name in almost all my stoies, I just like that name) said Iruka .

" WWWHHHAAAT " said, well screamed Jade " How did your little brother follow us!! " yelled Saiya, " How should I know!!" yelled Jade ' MMM, so she says that too ' thought Shikamru. Haru popped out of nowhere and said " Hiya Onee-chan !" " Why did you follow us Haru " said Jade.

" Because clan leader says I can- " Haru was cut off by Jade's hand over his mouth. " Maht " a muffled Haru said " You know we are not supposed to say we're from a clan until we trust them. " hissed Jade " Do you want all that we accomplish from the last time that our clan was attacked because we 'trusted' some villege " hissed Jade as you can see her eye's turned purple but back to her regular light purple eye's.

That reminds me I didn't tell ya their apperance

Jade: Her eye's is LIGHT purple eye's, has white hair with purple stripes on it , and she is wearing a black with white and pink Sakura tree and petel Japanese dress but her stomach showing, Just picture it in your mine.

Saiya: She has blue eye's with Blue hair with white stripe on it too, and is wearing a stomach pink shirt with white Sakura blossoms on the shirt and her pants which is black.

Haru: He look like Jade but he is wearing a Japanese shirt with a wolf on the back that is howling at the moon Jade has it on her back on her shirt too. Saiya has a tiger on her back in like a forest of some sort.

CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!!!

Haru's eye's was downcast with memories of their clan. " Your right Onee-chan, I don't want to go through that again we lost our family and loved ones " said Haru as a tear went down his cheek.

" It's ok I didn't want you to cry I am sorry I was just trying to say don't trust anyone so easy ok " said Jade He nodded his head and Jade hugged him " don't cry Ototo-kun " said Jade " Ok Onee-chan " said Haru. Saiya can't helped but smiled at the sight, but when she turned around she seen that all eye's was on the three of them.

" Umm guys hate to break up the sibling moment but can ya break for now we have people staring " said Saiya, Jade and Haru looked and indeed she was right, Jade and Haru glared at them " What never seen siblings hug sheesh " said Haru everyone turned around and started to whispered to each other.

' That doesn't sound good I will have to tell the hokage this after class is over ' thoguht Iruka-sensei ' Mmmm, another clan but they aren't Hyuga they don't have white/silver eyes and they are NOT Uchiah's, my and Nii-san are the only ones. Then who are they and what clan do they come from?' thoguht Sasuke.

' How sad I think their clan was attacked but what clan are they in I only know 2 Hyuga's and Uchiha. ' thought Sakura

" What did that boy say about a clan leader!" said a girl with blond hair said to a girl with black hair. "I don't know but he is cute! " said the girl with black hair " Yeah I know !" said the girl again with blond hair, and they kept talking about how cute Haru is.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat to get everybodies attention again and once again it worked. " Ok sorry but team ten you have to go with team 7 " said Iruka " What WHY!! " yelled Haru " It appears that your sensei is gonna be sick for a couple of days. " said Iruka-sensei.

" Why do I have to be stuck wiht blond loud mouth boy, pink hair freak, and ice-cube." yelled Haru " Yo I got a name it's NA-RU-TO " yelled Naruto back, then Jade and saiya walked up to Sakura and Ino came over too. " Why o they act so childish " said Sakura sighing

" At least Sasuke is acting mature. " said Sakura just then Sasuke started yelling at Naruto about being a dobe and saying that Haru acts to childish ".

That's when Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke and got all up in his face. " Get out of my face dobe " said Sasuke, just then Haru got an evil idea and sneak up behind Naruto and pushed him. Jade and Saiya saw the whole thing, and then Naruto KISSED SAUKE!!!! OMFG!!!!

It was quiet all eyes was on the two of them the next thing they saw was the Naruto was choking and spiting out spit and Sasuke was wipping off his mouth.

It was still queit until you heard laughter, the whole classs turned around to see Jade and Saiya laughing their butts off, Jade was on the floor laughing. But Saiya held her figure and held on to her stomach while her other hand held a desk, the only thing Jade could say was.

" HaHAHAHA- OMG-HAHA -PLEASE HELP ME I GOT TO GO PEE AND I CAN'T BREATHE-HAHAHAHAHA!!!! "

" I can't you did that I didn't know you was gay!!!!" said Saiya " I mean I got nothing agaisnt them but you two HAHAHAHA" continue Saiya.

Then Jade stood up all of a sudden and ran out the room.

- With Jade-

Sugar honey ice tea!! I need to find the bathroom!!!" screamed Jade

-Back in the classroom-

"Come on Ino and Saiya we need to help Jade !!" said Sakura " Why " said Saiya " Cause she don't know where the bathroom is!!!" said Ino running out the door followed by Saiya and Sakura.

-Jade-

" Man where's the bathroom!!!!" Jade keep on running until she bumped into a figure, " Itah " said Jade, the figure turned around and Jade got a clear view of his face. He had spiky brown hair with red markings on both of his cheek with a gray hoodie, with something on top of his head?

When Jade looked closly it was a PUPPY!!! " Awww is that a dog ?" said Jade " Huh " he said " Oh, this is Akamaru and I'am Kiba " said Kiba with a smile. Jade blushed " H-hi my name is Jade Igaiton " said Jade " I am new here " she continue. " Oh sorry here let me help you up " said Kiba offering her a hand.

" Thank you " said Jade, around the corner there stood Sakura, Ino and Saiya poking their heads around the corner stared wide eye at what is going on in front of their eyes.

"Hehehe HA Jade likes Kiba who would of thought " said Ino

" Ya I know she haven't like nobody in a looooonnggg time now " said Saiya

" Ya I guess I still like Sasuke through " said Sakura " You like ice-cube keh " said Saiya

" HMPH who do YOU like mmmm ?" said Sakura " I don't like nobody here yet " said Saiya

" What about you Ino " continue Saiya " Well I like Shikamaru he is sooo cute!! " giggled Ino

Everybody laughed which earn Jade and Kiba turning around seeing them. " What the h e double hocky sticks are ya doing here ?" said Jade

" Oh sh-t RUN!! " said Ino " Right behind you " said Saiya " Lead the way " said Sakura while all three of them ran away from the evil Jade chasing them. " Get back here you SPIES!! " said Jade while throwing kunais at them " Wait we are your girlz and you throwing weapons at us " said Sakura

" Ya are the ones who wants to spy !!" said Jade " Well we wasn't the ones who left a guy who you was talking to by the way running away to kill he new friends !!" yelled Ino " At the thought of that she stop and stared wide eyes at them, " You made me run away from them!! That's it I am telling Sasuke, Shikamaru, and I got clues who I think you like Saiya!!!" yelled Jade so the girls can hear them.

They skidded right in their tracks to stop and turned wide eye at Jade " You wouldn't dare " said Saiya " Oh yes " said Jade " Get her before she tells " said Ino "YEAH!!" yelled Sakura. " HAHAHAHA " laughed Jade as she was running to their classroom

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah this is my new story hope you like it so...Oh yeah the characters Jade is really has my mood, Haru is my brother mood, and Saiya has my friend mood...kind of...Each characters will be in each chapters or I might put all of them in it. My last story Life is never boring. Look I did that 1:25 in the morning and right now is 1:25 and i am tired so leave me alone I know it didn't make sense ok but dang you didn't have to give me a dang on flame come on now if you didn't like just say so. That's all I have to say, and if you have a question about Saiya's,Jade's, and Haru's past and clan ask me cause i won't say it on the story ok

JA NE

OMG!!! I had a heart attack my brother just put the cha cha slide blasting loud in my ears I think my pants are wet!!!!! I will get him for that!!! G2G!!!! slide to the left slide to right chris cross chris cross lets go to work...left foot 2 stomps right foot 2 stomps, HANDS ON YOU KNEES HANDS ON YOURS!!!!!!!!! Man i love that song i putting that on my fanfiction. Oh sorry i am still talking BYE!!!


End file.
